I Guess This Is It
by SilentShadow32
Summary: After losing their brother Sam, Lyriel Winchester and her eldest and only surviving sibling Dean follow Sam's wish of living a better life away from hunting, but then things take a turn and that life gets ripped away from them before they can even begin to enjoy it.
1. The Beginning of the End

I sighed as I stepped out of my brothers car closing the car door gently behind me as I turned to get a better look at the house we would be staying in until we found a way to save Sammy. I smiled at Dean "It's pretty." I said trying to force a positive note around us as we started walking up the drive and onto the front porch. He chuckled shaking his head as he reached forward grabbing the doorknob in one hand the keys clenched in the other hand. "Ready?" He asked sounding hopeful that I would at least like the house. I smiled and nodded at my brother as he unlocked the large wooden door and gently but hurriedly pushed it open. My eyes widened "Woah." I breathed out in awe as my eyes explored the room in front of me. "I had the furniture moved in as we drove from Bobby's." Dean explained as he gently urged me forward fully into the house as he closed the door behind us. I nodded my head pursing my lips. "I knew you were up to something when you didn't even notice I was messing around in the trunk of the Impala." Dean's head snapped over in my direction his eyes narrowed. "What?" I chuckled and eyed the stairs planning an escape route. "Nothing, I was just looking for your stash of whiskey." I said already moving to the stairs. His eyes snapped open wide and he bolted after me making me scream and smile finding my lips as I bolted up the stairs and toward one of the many rooms on the floor.

I squealed and shut the door behind me but failed to get it fully shut before Dean forced the door open and swept me off my feet. I screamed a little and wrapped my arms around his neck to stop myself from falling onto the floor. "You have better be joking around young lady." Dean warned making me giggle. "Yes De I'm joking, but what if I was telling the truth what would you have done." He went quiet thinking before smirking "This." He threw me onto the bed making me scream as charged over and dug his fingers into my side and began tickling me. I squealed laughing as I squirmed to get away from him. "Say you'll never drink and I'll stop." I shook my head. "Never." I yelled and started struggling harder. "If you don't say it you are going to school the whole of next week." He threatened and I stopped moving. "Okay I'll never drink." I yelled out in surrender.

He smirked and released me rolling off of me and sat up on the bed next to me. "Good now go get set up in your room while I go cook." He said as he helped me off the bed and began out of the room and toward the staircase. "Okay." I called over my shoulder and I walked in the direction he pointed when he said my room. "Okay let's see what I'm stuck with." I whispered as I grabbed the doorknob and turned it opening the door allowing me to see the room. I laughed in awe and smiled "Damn he really does know me, this is perfect." I said as I walked further into the room heading to the dresser to get a pair of comfortable pajamas consisting of a fit black tank top and a pair of flannel shorts slipping my bra off and throwing it into the right drawer in the dresser.

I quickly slipped the clothes on and ran out of the room and skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen sitting down at the bar watching Dean as he moved around the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?" I asked placing my chin on the palm of my hand. "Hamburgers." He answered simply looking back at me for a brief second before putting his full attention back on the food. I nodded and then looked around the room in silence before being startled out of my thoughts when something on the counter fell down onto the floor. I looked around my eyes wide and alert for any danger only to see Dean had dropped the knife he was holding onto the ground. I sighed in relief and shook my head ignoring the sad look that crossed Dean's face when he turned to look at me. "Stop looking at me like that Dean." I sighed running my fingers through my hair sitting back down at the bar.

He shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips. "I'm not looking at you like anything." I rolled my eyes. "Dean I'm okay, I think I'm allowed to be a little jumpy given what I've been doing for almost my entire life." I said softly looking down at my fingers picking at the nail polish on my nails. He sighed laying the knife down wiping his hands on his jeans as he walked over to me turning my chair to face him as he kneeled down in front of me placing his hands on my knees. "Sweetheart I'm sorry you're right, but we can relax for a while okay we promised Sam we would." I nodded and tried to blink the tears away that were pooling in my eyes. "I wish he was here." I whimpered the tears finally breaking free and started trailing down my cheeks. He sighed and stood up crushing me in a huge drawing me close to his chest. "I know monkey I wish he was here too, but we have to at least try to be happy for him we promised we would." I nodded into his chest with a small breathy sob making him squeeze me tighter like he was trying to force together all the pieces of me that were cracking and falling away. "Shhh sweetie it's going to be okay I promise we will find a way to make this okay."

Dean promised as he tried to soothe me. I nodded into his chest forcing my emotions back into the very corner of my mind. "I'm okay now." I said softly as I untangled myself from Dean and wiped the tears of my face. He sighed and kissed the top of my head sadly before moving back to the burgers flipping on the stove as he went. I smiled to myself and shook my head looking behind me and out of the window that was pointed toward the street and driveway. "I will say one thing, Baby sure looks amazing out front." I said loud enough for Dean to hear me. He laughed and turned to look at me for a moment before shaking his head with a grin. "I bet she does." I smiled and continued looking out and furrowed my brows when I thought I saw someone outside looking through the window. I slowly stood and made my way over my stance ready for a fight closed and ready to swing as I crept closer to the plane of glass that was separating us. "Monkey do you want cheese on yours'?" Dean asked breaking me from the staring contest. I turned and looked at him before looking back out the window only to see that the figure had vanished.

"Lyriel, hey did you hear me?" Dean asked grabbing my attention again. I turned to look at him fully with a small smile. "Yes please." He nodded and turned back to the stove unaware of the thing I had just witnessed. "Still no word from Cas?" I asked as I took back my seat at the bar. He sighed and shook his head. "No things are all quiet haven't heard anything from the flying dicks." I frowned and went quiet sending a quick prayer to Cas asking if he was alright and that he was starting to worry me. "Okay here is the plan." Dean suddenly said as he turned burgers in hand sitting them on the bar and began putting the fixing on them before continuing his sentence. "We are going to go to the living room with our food I'm going to turn on our favorite movie and then we are going to sleep in soft clean beds for once." I smiled and nodded agreeing with the plan. "Hell yeah sounds awesome."

He smiled handing me my plate already retreating into the living room. "Grab me a beer please." I chuckled and got up from my chair grabbing my plate making my way over to the fridge digging out a beer for Dean and a Diet Coke for myself and then followed Dean into the living room flopping down next to him on the couch ready to watch a marathon of Clint Eastwood movies with my eldest brother in peace. I smiled as I looked at Dean entranced on the screen unable to look away. "Hey Dean?" I called after a few moments of silence. He looked over at me with one of his eyebrows raised in question. "Who's doing the dishes and who's washing the clothes?" I asked making his face fall into a look of thinking and he sighed running a hand down his face. "I'll do the dishes and get started on bringing all those lore books inside that Bobby gave us and you can focus on the clothes." I nodded in agreement. "I can handle that." I said as I leaned forward and put my plate on the coffee table. I sat back and leaned my head on Dean's shoulder and focused on the screen trying to keep my eyes open until they fell shut plunging me into a world of darkness.


	2. Phone Call

I grumbled trying to shrug the hands that were shaking me from my sleep before I started to come to the feeling causing a sense of sudden alarm. I rolled away from them and grabbed the knife that was hidden underneath my other pillow getting in a fight stance glaring at the figure beside my bed before realizing that it was Dean. I sighed relief flooding my body making the muscles fall slack and my stance drop. Dean smiled at me and chuckled. "Good now that you're awake we can get started on the chores, I carried in the duffels and they are laying in the laundry room." I nodded rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I looked around the room confused. "You fell asleep on me so I carried you to your room." Dean explained as he walked out of my bedroom and down the hall disappearing around the corner. I smiled and shook my head walking over to my dresser grabbing some clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

I exited the bathroom clad in a black tanktop with a white and black flannel to go over it and a pair of gray skinny jeans and a pair of black fluffy socks. I skipped downstairs and into the laundry room right across from the garage and started a load before making my way back into the main area of the house to see Dean already creating a pile of books on the kitchen table. I raised a brow at him when he stumbled back into the house having trouble looking over the books that were piled in his arms. "Need help?" I asked with an undertone of amusement coating my voice. He grumbled something that I couldn't quite make out before setting down the load of books with a small huff. "Yes please." he said as he wiped his hands on his jeans. I chuckled and shook my head slightly as I walked past him sliding my boots on before walking out of the house and toward the Impala. I was in the process of shoving books into my arms when I heard someone clear their throat.

I could feel my body become rigid as I turned to see a man in a sheriffs uniform and a tall teenage boy beside him. I shot them a fake smile my eyes very quickly shooting over to look at the house waiting and praying for Dean to walk out so I would feel more comfortable. "Hi sorry to bother you but we live next door and we just wanted to introduce ourselves, I'm John Stilinski and this is my son Stiles." I nodded with the smile still on my face. "I'm Lyriel Marcum and my brother James is just inside no doubt that you'll meet him in a second." I said the lie falling easily from my mouth as I turned to grab a few more books. "That's a lot of reading materiel." Stiles commented. I chuckled and turned back briefly to look at him before turning my focus back on my previous task. "What can I say we're heavy readers." I said trying to keep the conversation light and not seem so suspicious to the pair.

He hummed and nodded. "Well we'll leave you to it then." John said before turning around but his son stayed for a second. "Will I be seeing you at school?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No I graduated a few months ago." I answered simply. He smiled and turned with a wave and a simple goodbye before following his dad back to their house. I huffed out a sigh of relief before grabbing a few more books and heading back into the house to see Dean on the phone talking to someone who I assumed to be Bobby. I placed the books down with the rest slipping my shoes off before flopping down on the couch. I watched in silence as my brother waved his arm around obviously becoming a bit irate. I stifled a snicker when Dean accidently slammed his hand into the frame of the doorway that lead into the hall toward the garage and laundry room. He gasped out a curse word pulling his no doubt throbbing hand toward his chest. I bit my lip and stood heading into the kitchen to grab an ice pack. I walked back into the livingroom ice pack in hand to see Dean sitting on the couch with his face in his none injured hand. I sighed shuffling over to him kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked as I gently grabbed Dean's injured hand pressing the icepack down lightly on his already bruising knuckles. He sighed running a hand through his hair. "It was Bobby he said something come up and he needed us there as soon as possible." Dean grumbled all the while staring at something over my shoulder. I furrowed my brows slightly in confusion moving my gaze from his hand and up to his face. "Why we're you so upset?" I asked slowly dread filling my very soul as I waited for Dean to answer my question. He shook his head and looked down at my face. "Because he didn't tell me what was going on and before I could figure anything out he hung up on me." He explained to me quickly and the feeling of dread grew.

I nodded looking back down at his hand. "Do we need to start packing?" I asked after a few moments of sitting in silence. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "No he didn't sound like he was in trouble, but I think we should be ready to leave first thing in the morning." I nodded agreeing with his plan. "Sounds good to me, keep that ice on there for a little bit it will help with the swelling." I mumbled as I stood up running a hand down my face. He nodded a smile finding his face. "Yes ma'am." He teased, I rolled my eyes but smiled despite myself. "I don't know how I deal with you sometimes." I whispered shaking my head. He laughed leaning back on the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Because you love me, now go get packed and get some sleep we have to leave pretty early." I nodded and turned walking toward the staircase. "Love you too dork." I called over my shoulder as I started climbing up the stairs toward my room.

I pushed the door to my room open moving to the closet as soon as the door clicked shut. "Okay duffle bag one more trip." I said aloud to no one in particular as I grabbed the luggage from the floor of my closet tossing it onto the bed behind me as I started taking some clothes out to take with me figuring packing a few extra items wouldn't hurt. I had just finished packing everything into the bag I heard Dean come up the stairs and shut his door. 'He's hiding something.' I thought to myself as I stared at the wall where Dean's room lay on the other side. "I'll figure it out soon enough." I muttered aloud as I zipped the bag placing in on the dresser next to my door, I opened my pajama drawer and pulled out a sleep dress, I changed quickly before shutting off the light shuffling my way back to my bed flopping down on it closing my eyes with a sigh. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I whispered to myself before falling into a comforting darkness.


End file.
